marvel_dc_crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Robbie Reyes
Robbie Reyes, also known as The Ghost Rider, is a superhero from Earth-616. Backstory Robbie lived a fairly good life in Mexico with his brother Gabe. One night, they went out for a drive in Robbie's Charger, only to be attacked in a drive-by by some thugs. The car crashed, and both Robbie and Gabe were moments from death. They were both rushed to the hospital, where the two were told that Robbie would recover, but Gabe's spine was damaged by the crash, and he'll never walk again. As Robbie cried himself to sleep, the demon Zarathos visited him and asked him if he wanted vengeance for what happened, to which Robbie said he did. Zarathos then passed on the power of the Ghost Rider to Robbie,menu has healed his wounds. Robbie slowly got revenge, using his new powers to kill all the thugs that crippled Gabe. Personality Robbie Reyes is a tough and street-smart young man due to his upbringing in Los Angeles. However, upon becoming Ghost Rider, he became a ruthless and merciless killer. His targets are anyone who is guilty of a crime and is unpunished for it, especially when it is a violent crime. Appearance Robbie is a goodlooking Latino with short black hair' tanned skin, and light brown eyes. When he becomes the Ghost Rider, all of the skin and hair on his head is burned off, leaving only his grinning, burning skull. Powers *'Demonic Empowerment': When Zarathos transferred the Spirit of Vengeance known as Ghost Rider into Robbie Reyes, it granted him incredible supernatural powers that he can use at his disposal. Reyes is able to channel his powers to a certain degree in his human form, but his powers are greatly amplified when the Rider assumes control of his body. *'Transformation': Robbie's most prominent and visible ability is to transform into a skeletal humanoid engulfed in flames, with his flesh burning off to ashes. In this form, the Ghost Rider is seen and takes control of the body. Even before transforming, a fiery orange glow can be seen in Reyes' eyes when he uses his powers or at times when he is killing his victims. Like Bruce Banner, if Robbie got angered or stressed enough, Reyes loses control and transforms without meaning to. *'Superhuman Strength': Reyes displayed a certain degree of superhuman strength, being able to easily overpower humans and low-level demons. Superhuman Durability: Reyes has enhanced durability in his human form, but it's much greater when he's in his Ghost Rider form. He can still be physically damaged in his human form, but he is still beyond capable of fighting when injured. His durability seems to be strongest when he is transformed. Regenerative Healing Factor: The supernatural energies that empower Robbie provide full recovery from any damage done to him, which usually heal within a minute or two. As Ghost Rider, he is resistant to fire and seemingly no flames are capable of burning either him or his clothing. Heat Manipulation: A sub-power to his manipulation of fire and enchantment, Robbie is capable of applying heat to anything he touches. Empathy: Ghost Rider can look into someone's eyes and see into their heart and soul, to see what kind of person they truly are. He can examine their mental and emotional characteristics and qualities to determine if they are evil and in need of Inter-Dimensional Travel: Ghost Rider can generate portals to alternate universes and different dimensions. Trivia * Humorously, Robbie's favorite food is hot dogs and chili dogs. * Robbie learned more self-control over his powers after meditating with Mantis. Category:Males Category:Marvel Characters Category:Demonically Possessed Humans Category:Superheroes